Hurricane Crystal (2044)
|type = Category 5 hurricane (SSHS) |image location = Opal vis.gif |image caption = Typhoon Crystal in the Western Pacific Ocean |formed = August 17 |dissipated = September 16 |accumulated cyclone energy = 95.2 |highest winds = 180 |wind type = mph |lowest pressure = 883 (millibars) |damages = $4 billion (2044 USD) |direct fatalities = 3 |indirect fatalities = 96 |missing = 1 |areas affected = Tobago, Costa Rica, China (Taiwan) |hurricane season = 2044 Atlantic hurricane season, 2044 Pacific hurricane season and 2044 Pacific typhoon season}} Hurricane Crystal (also known as Typhoon Crystal) was a catastrophic storm that affected Tobago, Costa Rica, and Taiwan. Meteorological history Main article: Meteorological history of Hurricane Crystal (2044) Preparations and impact Tropical storm warnings were put up for Trinidad and Tobago on August 17. They were cancelled when Crystal moved away from the islands. Minor impact occured on Tobago. Two power outages and a maximum precipitation of 0.97 inches were recorded, but left only $300,000 dollars (2044 USD) behind. No impact occured on Trinidad, however, heavy surf swept a man out to sea and he still remains missing. A tropical storm warning and a hurricane watch were issued for Costa Rica 36 hours prior to Crystal's arrival there. All shipping ports grounded sea travel, the first time the country had to do that. All schools were closed, and children were sent home. Stores sold everything for 75% off. Hundreds of customers bought food, water, first aid kits, gas, and many other necessary supplies. Numerous citizens evacuated to Panama or Nicaragua. Upon making landfall, Tropical Storm Crystal stalled over the country, bringing tons of precipitation and damage. Rainfall in excess of 24 inches (in some places, 36+ inches of rain were recorded) fell all over Costa Rica, causing thousands of landslides on hills. These landslides destroyed roads, trees, buildins, and homes. Over 20,000 Costa Ricans lost their homes, and 82 people (66 adults, 10 teenagers, four toddlers, and two newborns) lost their lives because they were trapped in the flow of the landslides or were crushed in their homes. Two men were lost at sea due to Crystal's high waves. Flooding induated cities, and people had to travel by boat. It was over a year before Costa Rica was back to normal. Total damages cost $2 billion 2044 USD. No damage or deaths were caused by Crystal in the Eastern and Central Pacific Ocean. In Taiwan, heavy winds blew objects around the streets of Taipei. Minimal damage occured, however, several windows blew out of Taipei 101, and $2 billion dollar of damage was caused to the mall by water. Fourteen people indirectly died when a bus exploded due to a piece of cloth getting stuck in its engine. Otherwise, no impact was reported. In Mainland China and Macau, the only effect from Crystal there was a couple inches of street flooding. Due to the damage, the name Crystal was retired, because many of the countries affected sent a request for retirement. However, in 2074, the name was returned to the naming lists. Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Deadly Disasters Category:Destructive Disasters